The invention relates to devices to support a book or other reading material item or items.
Various devices have been used in the past to support a book, or other reading material item, such that the book may be easily supported and in a position to easily view the contents of the book. However, known devices for supporting a reading material item have various deficiencies. Some known devices are difficult to hold for extended periods of time, as is often desired when reading. Further, while other devices may be easy to hold in general, they do not support the reading material in such a manner so that it is easy to turn the pages of the reading material. Other problems exist with known devices.